


Hope

by Em (redarrow)



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/F, POV Second Person, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redarrow/pseuds/Em
Summary: La esperanza es algo que Barbara Gordon simplemente no dejaría atrás. No cuando se trataba de Dinah Lance.





	

“Tú no me dejarías, ¿verdad, Babs?”

Tomó su taza de café con ambas manos mientras te miraba con una sonrisa triste. Ella confía en ti, a veces en exceso. Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ciegamente. Tú harías lo mismo por ella, no hay duda en eso. La miras a los ojos, y sabes que tienen una conexión que nadie más comparte.

Pero aun así tienes claro que en su mente no habita tu presencia. Que otros ojos verdes la debilitan, y pasabas a segundo plano. Sabías que la ilusión solo te llevaría a la ruina, que tu pequeña fantasía no es ni sería la realidad…

“Nunca”

La esperanza es algo que Barbara Gordon simplemente no dejaría atrás. No cuando se trataba de Dinah Lance.


End file.
